Infernal Power
Infernal Power is one of the 18 different Retorts available for customizing and empowering Wizards in Master of Magic. When a Wizard possesses this Retort, all Shrines, Temples, Parthenons and Cathedrals in any town owned by this Wizard will produce 50% more , and will pacify 50% more of the town's rebelling population than normal. When creating a new Wizard, this Retort costs 2 picks and requires at least Spellbooks. Description Any wizard may study the vile arts that form the school of magic, which excels at cursing enemies with strange and terrible afflictions, and exploiting the corpses and ghosts of the dead for one's own purposes. But only a scant few wizards manage to actually tap themselves directly into the , where all of the required dark energy comes from. Whether a wizard has had such a connection from birth, or has established it by unlocking eldritch secrets of the Death Magic school, they gain a strong advantage over those who dabble in Death Magic as an intellectual pursuit. A connection into the slowly corrupts a wizard, until such time that they become less of a mortal creature and more of an evil deity or demi-god. Their followers will actually worship them as gods - performing a variety of hideous rituals in their names. For an infernal deity, this worship actually provides a substantial amount of magical energy. For these otherworldly magic users, worship equals strength, in a very literal sense. Beyond increasing a wizard's power, infernal worship can also help terrorize other mortals into submission. When dark rituals are being performed on a daily basis in the name of an infernal abomination, the non-believers will fear sticking their heads up to avoid becoming the next sacrifice on the altar. Even the thought of rebellion will be kept secret, for fear of angering such a vengeful half-deity. Effects Infernal Power is one of the color-specific Retorts available in Master of Magic. Any Wizard possessing this Retort receives two special benefit that will positively affect him for the duration of the game - both related to the construction of Shrines, Temples, Parthenons and Cathedrals (hereby referred to as Holy Structures). Increased Power Generation The first benefit is in the -generation of all Holy Structures in the wizard's towns. Each of these structures that exists in a Town owned by the Infernal Wizard will generate 50% more than normal. This is multiplicative with Dark Rituals. Half-points are dropped after calculation, so the net effect is as follows: This can significantly increase the Wizard's input, allowing him to acquire more , faster Research or better Spell Skill, but requires significant investment in these Holy Buildings to capitalize on the higher bonuses. Reduced Rebels The second benefit is a 50% increase to the Unrest reduction of these Holy Structures. Increased Unrest reduction essentially turns more Rebels into ordinary citizens than normal. Each of the Holy Structures in a town will therefore pacify 1.5 Rebels instead of the normal 1. The 0.5 points only count when they add up to full numbers, so this effect will normally only be felt when there are at least two pacifying structures existing in the city. The following table shows Unrest reductions with each additional Holy Building in a town: Note that any other structures which produce and pacify the population are not affected, and will not produce an increased effect. Cost and Prerequisites In order to pick Infernal Power, a Wizard must first possess at least Spellbooks. When creating a new Wizard, the Infernal Power Retort consumes 2 picks. This means that a wizard with Infernal Power is limited to only spellbooks or fewer, making them less adept at actual use of compared to a wizard with spellbooks who does not possess the - but the effects of this Retort offer a different and unique advantage that can be exploited for greater benefit. Strategy With Infernal Power, the Wizard will have both a stronger magical base as well as fewer problems from rebellious Towns, as long as he can diligently produce Holy Structures in most or all of his cities. It is recommended to choose a starting Race which can construct all Holy Structures to make use of this benefit, or otherwise attempt to conquer many Towns belonging to such races. A race with access only to Shrines cannot make any use of the Infernal Power retort, as illustrated by the tables above. Note that the increase in pacifying effect allows increasing the Tax Rate without adverse effects. Therefore, a wizard with Infernal Power can enjoy an economic benefit to production as well as production. Infernal Power and Divine Power While it is impossible to start the game with both Infernal Power and Divine Power due to the contradictory book requirements, it is possible to acquire both as Treasure. Infernal Power will still work correctly even if you don't qualify for it - even for a wizard. However, a wizard possessing both Retorts simultaneously will only enjoy the benefits of one of them; they do not stack. Category: Retorts